


And the tattoos on your arms match the smile of my heart

by HashiHimee



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Feels, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Loving Brothers, M/M, Smutty, Summer Vacation, Trans Male Character, at least at some point they have sex, big pink flamingo inflatable, dealing with one's family, do i need to tag all the warnings?, i almost forgot the drama!, mostly happy, some homophobic behaviour, supportive brothers, trans male Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: Dealing with your family isn’t always easy but Hashirama has Madara by his side and maybe things are a little better that way.A vacation that turns out completely different from what Hashirama has thought.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	And the tattoos on your arms match the smile of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> here it comes a new fic about Hashirama and Madara; here dealing with Hashi’s family during summer holidays.  
> Some feels and a bit of drama but in the end just Madara and Hashirama being together.
> 
> This fic hits close to home, so please be kind!
> 
> Please comment and let me know if you appreciate my effort leaving a comment below for your inputs are always appreciated!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

Nobody seemed to care that Hashirama had moved to the US almost six years ago. Not that being back in the city where he had been raised was that big of a deal, but the fact that everybody thought that everything was the same as before for Hashirama or, even worse, that he was the same as before, was starting to grate on his nerves.

That was why he was sitting in the shadows in a bar’s big outdoor area scrolling through his Instagram, pressing his thumb against the screen more vehemently than necessary; not that that was something strange but at least he could feel some kind of tranquility since that was how he spent his lunch breaks back at Home.

That Home was at that precise moment on the other end of the world, well Hashirama was trying not to think about that.

At the very least the lunch break was the same: Hashirama glued to his phone and his legs resting on top of the thighs of the person by his side.

Perhaps, Home wasn’t really on the other ends of the world after all.

Reached this conclusion, Hashirama felt part of the stress piled up on his shoulders leave his form; he stretched out an hand to reach for the cup of coffee on the table, a coffee that sucked because in this part of the world there was little to no hope to find some good coffee like the one they had at Home, without even looking up from his phone and muttered absentmindedly “I need a back rub.”

The only answer he got was a light squeeze of his right knee, the one that hurt since he was a kid, and an affirmative hum from the person by his side. Usually, Hashirama was better at handling his bad mood but there were other fourteen days to be spent with his parents waiting ahead and, considering that only six had already passed since they had arrived, Hashirama was starting to get desperate. They had only a month of vacation a year and this time twenty days would be spent here; Hashirama really wasn’t enjoying this break.

Hashirama let loose a sound that was part snort and part groan just to lighten some of his frustration and he could almost hear the eyes roll behind the shades coming from person by his side. “Quit this crap.” Hashirama snorted suffering. “What are you? Five?” Hashirama glanced away from his phone and, above the rim of his shades, glared at his partner before asking slowly “Excuse me?”

His partner raised an eyebrow, not in the slightest touched by the amount of venom in his tone, and asked “Can we at least pretend to be tourists?” “We don’t need to pretend. We are tourists.” “Tourists visit places and see things. We’re not doing any of that shit.” Hashirama huffed once more. “Ok, egocentric drama queen. Show me this city.”

Hashirama blocked his phone and placed it down on his thigh before answering “You know what? You’re right.” “I’m always right.” “Yeah, no. Anyways. I’ll show you this city but since you called me egocentric I want you to know that this egocentric princess, for I’m a princess just so you know, wants some nice coffee, not this shit, and a donut or maybe a cookie or maybe both since apparently other than be an egocentric princess I’m also an undecided prick.”

His partner’s laugh made him smile for the first time since they had arrived and Hashirama thought, not for the first time, that he could spend the rest of his life listening to that rare but genuine sound.

-

They both got up and started walking toward the city center; Hashirama had one hand in the back pocket of his partner’s denim and the other intertwined with the hand dangling from his shoulder. Sometimes people gave them strange looks but Hashirama was completely unconcerned; they were a normal couple, two tourists walking under the arcades of the city, what were people looking at? Perhaps normal couple wasn’t the best definition for the two of them but anyways that didn’t explain the looks of the passerby.

Oh. Well, his partner was gorgeous, they made quite the view; Hashirama couldn’t exactly blame them. Tall and tonic, pale skin and long black hair in a high ponytail to fend off the hot weather, shades on, perfectly fitting jeans showing off toned long legs and a cool t-shirt displaying the arms of someone who worked out, completed with the colorful tattoos running from each wrist well past the sleeves, Madara looked like a model straight out of a fashion magazine. But that was not everything that was to it; Hashirama himself was attracting quite some looks.

Oh yeah. They were both male, too. What a bigot city.

Hashirama frowned slightly and gripped tighter the hand he was holding. “You’re cuter when you pull that face.” Hashirama didn’t answer but bowed slightly his head to stare at their identical white sneakers. Madara nosed against his temple and Hashirama felt his smile against his skin. “I still want that coffee.” “I got you.”

-

The house was hectic, chaotic and noisy and Hashirama had an headache and his feet were hurting. Sprawled on the sofa, his feet on the coffee table, he was trying to ignore his nephews’ cries and the dog’s happy barks, alongside the too loud music his big brother had playing in the kitchen and his family’s idle chit-chat; sometimes it was strange to hear his native language, it was something he wasn’t used to anymore.

Madara sat in front of him on the coffee table and started massaging his feet and calves and Hashirama enjoyed that sweet gesture with closed eyes until his phone ringed and brought him back to the present. An Instagram’s notification.

It was a picture Madara had snatched that afternoon with Hashirama sipping his iced coffee while explaining the city center’s history; it was a beautiful picture. On the background the most important square of the city and few people walking around, lighted by the hot shining sun, and Hashirama slightly on the left side, showing his side, his long hair moving with the crazy wind, fitting jeans and the white, slightly huge, tank top, his lips pursed around the straw, the shades on and the red and white cap crooked on his head; his pose was showing the shaved portion of his hair and Hashirama smiled reading the comments.

M.U_1224: Such a spoiled brat. Totally worth it. @H-h

Sea(l)Master: Saaaaaaappppppp!!! 💥

Only six days had passed and he was already missing Iruka terribly.

H-h: You’re the one to talk! @Sea(l)Master

H-h: Sap. 🍃 @U.M_1224

“Can we call them?” “Maybe after dinner? While cozy in bed?” Hashirama hummed affirmatively and put down his phone before getting up from the sofa and, grabbed his pack of smokes, walking outside on the porch. One of his nephews came clashing against his knees, his toothy smile missing two teeth; Hashirama ruffled his hair before steering him towards the yard to play with the dog. He sighed and lit up his smoke.

“ _Ancora non hai smesso?_ ” (Haven’t you quit it yet?)

Hashirama bit his tongue before turning and facing his mother. Her gaze was accusatory and Hashirama really couldn’t stand it, had never stood it; he flopped down on one of the garden wooden chairs and his mother did the same. The silence between them wasn’t exactly relaxed but Hashirama didn’t know what to say, the relationship between them wasn’t so good, after all; Hashirama crossed his legs and waited smoking seemingly relaxed.

“ _Allora… Come va?_ ” (So… What’s going on in your life?) His mother asked with a lower voice. “ _Abbastanza bene. Il lavoro va bene, ti ho detto che ho avuto la promozione. Per il resto tutto normale._ ” (Pretty good. Everything’s fine at work, I told you I got that promotion. Otherwise everything is fine.)

“ _E Madara?_ ” (And Madara?) Hashirama raised one eyebrow. “ _Madara cosa?_ ” “ _Come vanno le cose con Madara? Sembrate un po’ distanti._ ” (“What with Madara?” “How are things going with him? You seem a bit off.”)

Hashirama had always hated with a passion his mother’s prejudices. “ _Con Madara tutto bene._ ” (Everything is perfectly fine with Madara.) Madara was the only thing that kept him sane. Madara walked outside carrying a tray of cool drinks as if alerted by some kind of spiritual connection; he gave his mother a drink and then passed one to him. Hashirama really hoped it was alcoholic; he wasn’t disappointed. Madara had clearly read his stress and had come to the rescue; a true knight in shining armor. Hashirama adored this secret side of him. They locked gazes and Hashirama read in those dark eyes exactly what he needed most ‘I got you.’

Hashirama turned to his mother once more. “ _Dove è babbo?_ ” “ _Starà aggiustando qualcosa in cantina._ ” “ _Proprio ora?_ ” “ _Non so._ ” (“Where’s dad?” “He’s probably working on something down in the garage.” “Right now?” “I don’t know.”) Hashirama glanced around looking for one of his brothers; when he spotted the youngest one, intently staring at his phone, he called out “Saru! Where’s dad?” He glanced at him briefly and shrugged his shoulders before focusing once more on the phone; Hashirama groaned exasperated. He got up, approached his brother and dragged him downstairs looking for their dad.

His baby brother was an heaven gift, a little piece of shit made of bad punks for the most part, but he had always been by his side through all the shit Hashirama himself had been through. Not that his parents hadn’t supported him but his mother, especially, was too quick in her judging and didn’t change opinion and things between them had always been tense especially after his coming out. Hashirama really couldn’t stand her.

Granted, in the past six years they had been in touch but the few messages per week and the monthly Skype calls with his parents were superficial and they had never visited him due to their jobs; Hashirama thought it was better that way. His brothers, on the other hand, had traveled two times to the States to spend time together and always found the time to text him every day and once a week for a video chat. Hashirama loved them both deeply.

They found their dad staring at the engine of one of his vintage cars and Hashirama sat on a low stone step lighting another smoke. “ _Hai bisogno di una mano?_ ” (Do you need help?) His dad gazed at them and shook his head but stated simply “ _Potete passarmi gli attrezzi che mi servono._ ” (You could simply pass me the right tools.)

Saru murmured against his phone and sent the umpteenth voice message of the day before asking “ _Cosa mangiamo oggi?_ ” (What’s for dinner tonight?) Hashirama raised one eyebrow and replayed “ _Ma chi sta cucinando?_ ” “ _Forse Tobirama._ ” “ _Evviva! Prima non cucinava mai e toccava sempre a me e ora ha la passione per la cucina?_ ” (“Who’s cooking?” “Tobirama, I think.” “He had never cooked before and I was always the one to man the stove and now he’s loving it?”)

Saru shook his head saying “ _Credo che stia scappando da mamma e dai ragazzi. Lo faresti anche tu se avessi due figli iperattivi._ ” (I think he’s hiding from our mother and his sons. You would do the same with two hyperactive toddlers.) Hashirama hummed a sound that was part acknowledgment of the situation, part sharing the same train of thoughts and part recognition of his big brother’s suffering.

He too was hiding from their mother, after all. His scapegoat was Madara who was handling the situation ways better than him; Hashirama just wanted to go Home.

They helped their dad with whatever it was he was doing to that poor car for some time working silently like had happened in the past and when it became clear that nothing would be fixed that evening, the three of them got up and headed to the porch joining the other members of their family.

Hashirama lit another smoke at the same time his mother declared that dinner was ready and simply decided to keep smoking before sitting at the table. “ _Hashi._ ” “ _Mh._ ” “ _Buttala per favore._ ” “ _L’ho quasi finita. Che hai preparato, Rama?_ ” (“Hashi.” “Mh.” “Throw it away, please.” “I’m almost done. What have you cooked, Rama?”)

Tobirama had been the first to know he wanted to move to the US, way before even Saru knew. Hashirama hadn't even needed to tell him, Tobirama had always been the one helping him out, going so far as helping him looking for his first apartment and paying for the plane ticket to the States; the three of them had traveled together to the other half of the world and Hashirama had seen them go back three weeks later without him and Tobirama, even if he was five years older, had cried against his shoulder in the middle of the airport, hugging him and whispering “If you ever need anything, anything, toss me a call. I’m just one call away. Always.”

And Hashirama had clung to his words and for the first six months Tobirama had answered to his every call, not caring about the time of the day, until Hashirama straightened his life, dealt with most of his shit, and the daily calls became weekly until Tobirama surprised him by showing up at his door one evening in the middle of July, less than a year after his moving out, with a smile and an ‘I missed you so much’ whispered against his hair. Hashirama had cried against his big brother’s chest then, because Tobirama was his big brother and he had missed him too and he loved him too much for his own good and Tobirama hadn’t cared that Hashirama had finally undergone a top surgery and was finally fine in his own body because ‘you had always been and forever will be my first baby sibling and I’ve loved you, love you and will always love you no matter what.’

“ _Ho fatto le polpette con il sesamo come quando eravamo piccoli._ ” (Sesame coated meatballs like when we were kids.) And Hashirama wanted to cry right now, too, because Tobirama had always understood him and had never asked for explanations but Hashirama hold back his tears, smiles weakly and killed his smoke whispering “In this case, we shouldn’t wait.”

Hashirama could cry later, maybe during the video call with Iruka or while Madara hugged him in bed and breathed in his hair pretending to be asleep but tightening his hold around his chest. For now he would just enjoy his brother’s attentions.

-

“I’ve missed them. I wish they could stay with us all the time. I wish they could come Home with us.” “I know, you love them.” “Yeah.” Hashirama sighed and sagged lower on the sofa near Madara; he rested his head on Madara’s shoulder and stated “Call them. I miss them too.” Madara shook his head before opening Skype on the laptop in front of them and replaying “It’s only been six days!” “Yeah, but we spend all our time together so it’s expected from me to miss them already. Call them! C’mon!”

Even before the video kicked in, Iruka’s voice rang loudly and cheerfully “Good God! Please stop it! I’m gaining a cavity just by seeing you two together!” Hashirama burst out laughing so hard he scared the dog when he was finally able to see what was going on on the other side of the screen. Iruka and Kakashi were sitting side by side, like Hashirama and Madara, and Iruka’s legs were stretched on Kakashi’s lap. “Are you for real?” Hashirama gasped between laughs. “Well?” “Fuck you, Hashi! How are you, sweetheart? How is it going?” “I want to see ‘Noo first. First animals, later humans!” Hashirama saw Kakashi shaking his head smiling silently and Iruka pouting so he grabbed the laptop and called in the baby voice he used with animals “’Noo, honey, c’mon. Papa wants to see you. Don’t be shy, girl. Come say hi to Papa, ‘Noo.” The screen was immediately filled with a splash of white and grey and ‘Noo’s happy barks reached them along with Raikiri’s. ‘Noo, or better Susanoo, was a ten months old female Alaskan Malamute who Hashirama and Madara had adopted and, since eight months ago, filled their days with laughs, cuddles, walks, drool and fur; Susanoo’s fur was literally everywhere in their apartments, both their and their neighbors’ and best friends.

Hashirama loved her so much. When he had seen her for the first time he hadn't even believed she was real for she looked like a plushie and Hashirama had fallen in love with her immediately; Madara could have done nothing but fix their apartment to host a puppy because one week later ‘Noo had been brought home and they had partied with Kakashi, Iruka and Raikiri, a male Berner Kakashi had fallen in love with and brought home, without even asking for Iruka’s opinion, little over six months prior.

In the end ‘Noo and ‘Kiri had become best friends and had slept curled together near the window; Iruka, the less sober of them all, had cried and snatched a picture. One copy was framed and sitting proudly on Kakashi’s nightstand table while the other hung with a magnet on the fridge in Madara and Hashirama’s apartment.

When their video call ended and they went to bed, Hashirama didn’t cry but even with the hot weather he slept resting his head on Madara’s shoulder and Madara’s arms loosely around his waist; it didn’t matter the too hot weather, Hashirama was Home.

-

Generally, Hashirama had never had trouble sleeping but this vacation’s stress and the fact that his old bedroom hadn’t changed at all, clearly weren’t helping; thinking it was wise to let him and Madara slept in his old bedroom was absurd but Hashirama had found himself placing their stuff there and readapting to the room nevertheless.

There were still framed pictures of when Hashirama was a girl hung on the wall. He couldn’t even look at them, except for one of Hashirama with his brothers, arms slung over each other shoulders and matching blinding grins splitting they faces, they were so young in that photo; his dad had taken the picture a couple of months before Hashirama explained to his brothers how he was feeling. His brothers had looked at him questioningly and Tobirama had stated “So? You’re still our Hashi. We love you all the same.” Saru had only muttered “I don’t always love you, though.” before hugging him tightly.

Hashirama stared at the white ceiling crossed by stripes of moonlight coming from the window, listening to the night birds singing outside and feeling Madara’s hot breath against his neck; Hashirama shivered despite the hot season and Madara practically sprawled half on top of him.

Hashirama freed himself from the tangle of limbs and sheets and fetched a pair of loose sweatpants and a sweatshirt; the latter was Madara’s and Hashirama relished in the warmth and comfort it brought. He walked downstairs and set to make some hot decaf before snuggling on the back porch sofa with the earphones in his ears and the newest audiobook Madara had downloaded as soundtrack. A detective story. Another detective story. Hashirama really didn’t like them but Madara did and in that moment the important thing was having something as a soundtrack to ease his sleep.

The cup of coffee had been cold and empty for a while when Madara joined him with a light blanket and sat down against his back before covering them both and cuddling on the sofa. Madara removed one of the earphones and asked in a low, grumpy tone “Penny for your thoughts.” Hashirama scrunched his nose and rubbed his eyes before snuggling comfortably in Madara’s embrace. “I don’t know. I can’t sleep. I… I don’t like detective stories, why do you always choose these?” Hashirama yawned and Madara nosed against his ear, right against his shaved hair muttering “I like them. You don’t have to listen to them.” “It was the last downloaded. I didn’t care, I just wanted something to listen to.” Hashirama yawned once more before resuming “I’m stressed, I’m tired, I just want to get this over with quickly so we can go home and be us with our lives, our friends, fuck, even our jobs.” “Don’t swear.” Hashirama rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I, I don’t know, Madara. I don’t know why I care so much but they still make me feel uncomfortable and I don’t like it. And I can’t sleep in my old room. It’s the same, not a single different things, nothings has changed, and I can’t sleep there.” “Ok. We can stay here for now but I can’t sleep on a couch for two weeks and I won’t sleep without you so we have to find a solution.”

Hashirama felt Madara yawn against his shoulder and then kiss the same spot before saying “Now sleep. I’m tired, you’re tired and the sun will wake us up earlier than usual so go back to sleep. You need your beauty sleep so you can drag your pretty face around and make me feel like the luckiest man in the world.” Hashirama scoffed and tightened the hold on Madara’s arms around his waist. “I got you. You know that.” “I know.” Hashirama stared at the landscape until Madara’s breath against his hair relaxed him and finally he was able to close his eyes and sleep.

-

When Hashirama woke up some hours later, he laid still and stared at one of the cats curled on the coffee table before getting up and walking to the kitchen; the cup of coffee he had made the night before was gone, a clue that someone was already awake and Hashirama really hoped it wasn’t his mother.

Some deity above had been listening to his prays because in the kitchen, with a short pair of gym pants, a white t-shirt with a faded logo on the back and flip flop, Tobirama was making his coffee. “Hey.” Hashirama approached him and started his own coffee standing by his side, with their elbows touching casually. “ _Hey. Non riuscivate a dormire?_ ” (Hey. You couldn’t sleep?) Tobirama yawned loudly while turning on the stove then he rested against the counter crossing his arms over his chest. “ _Yeah._ ” Hashirama sat on the table and asked slowly “Aren’t you cold?” Tobirama shook his head and smiled and watched him pin his hair in a big bun before looking at the coffeemaker.

With their coffee in hand they both walked outside, Tobirama sat in one of the big comfy armchairs and Hashirama on the sofa, his feet on the coffee table, bringing Madara’s ones on his lap and letting him sleep for a while longer. “ _Perché gli hai fatto il caffè se lo stai lasciando dormire?_ ” “ _D’estate non lo beve così caldo e quando si sveglierà sarà alla giusta temperatura. E poi è presto, lui è quello che fa più difficoltà a svegliarsi tra noi due._ ” (“Why are you letting him sleep if you had made him coffee?” “He drinks it a little bit cooler in the summer and when he’ll wake up it will be at the perfect temperature. Besides, it’s too early for him, he’s the sleepyhead between us.”)

They stayed quiet for a while enjoying each other’s presence without the need to voice their thoughts until Hashirama asked “Rama, where’s Mito?” That was something Hashirama really couldn’t understand; Mito had been his brother’s girlfriend for as long as he could remember, they had been together for ages and even if they hadn’t talked about marriage they had bought a house together just after their college graduation and they had two sons, the youngest of which was just three years old, and not seeing her around was strange. Hashirama had never particularly liked her but his big brother loved her and seemed happy enough so he had never said too much.

Tobirama sighed tiredly and gifted him a sad smile and a betrayed, hurt and angry expression; inside Hashirama’s head warning gongs were going on, not simple bells. “ _La versione breve?_ ” (The short version?) His big brother’s tone was detached but resolute. “ _Mi sono accorto che mi tradiva, beveva troppo ed era diventata violenta. Ora ha un ordine restrittivo e noi siamo tornati a vivere qui. Non la vedo da più di otto mesi._ ” (I realized that she was cheating on me, that she started drinking and had become violent. Now she has a restraining order and we have returned to live here. I haven't seen her in over eight months.)

Hashirama sucked in a breath and whispered “The kids?” His big brother’s expression morphed into one of a broken man and Hashirama distantly heard the strangled noise he had made; how had something like this happened?

“Things were going well and then suddenly weren’t. It took me ten days to fully realize the gravity of the situation. I came home one evening and the boys were locked in the bathroom and she was kicking the door. I locked her in the bedroom, grabbed the boys and came straight here; and then simply we haven’t left. The worst of all was the silence. They didn’t speak and tried not to make a sound even while breathing. I have never cried so much, Hashi. My kids were terrified. But now it's going better.”

Tobirama’s shoulder relaxed a bit then and Hashirama loosened the hold he had on the cup. “We went into therapy, we’re still in therapy, the three of us, and they are faring better now. My kids are strong but I’ve never been more scared in my life.” “Why haven’t you told me? I would have come and helped, you know I would have helped. I would have done everything for you.”

Tobirama smiled and signed for him to come closer and, like when they were kids and Hashirama was still a girl, he sat on in big brother’s lap before hugging him and letting him return the gesture.

“That’s the exact reason why I haven’t told you. Saru was there and helped me and even our parents were there. I wasn’t alone. Once you told me ‘I think something is wrong with her, sometimes she has this strange look on her face, kind of cruel’ and there are times when your words replayed in loop in my head and I thought that I should have listened to you because you were right. I love you, Hashi, you know that but I had to put my shit together before speaking about this with you because if I had listened to you nothing like this would have happened.”

Hashirama squeezed him a little bit tighter, both their coffees forgotten on the table, and they stayed there hugging silently enjoying each other’s warmth. Hashirama wanted to ask him to move to the USA with them, to grab the kids, leave and never look back, but he knew Tobirama would never do something like that. Hashirama had run away, almost literally, he had left and had never regretted his choice even if he missed his brothers deeply. Tobirama couldn’t do something like that, would never do something like that, he would always do what was best for his kids, not himself, and he would stay in order to find a new sense of normality.

Hashirama rested his head on his big brother’s shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t cry. “I love you, you know that, right?” He whispered and Tobirama chuckled and kissed his forehead whispering “I know, Hashi, I know.”

-

Still sitting in his big brother’s lap, Hashirama finished his lukewarm coffee, smoked the first cigarette of the day, then planted his foot against Madara’s tight to wake him up; Madara grunted but didn’t wake so Hashirama moved his foot and shook him some more declaring “Madara. Wake up. Breakfast.” Madara squinted one eye open and asked groggily “What? You’re hungry?” Hashirama didn’t answer but simply shook him again and Madara groaned loudly before sitting upright; Hashirama gave him his cup of coffee and said “We’re making pancakes.” Madara sipped his coffee before replaying grumpily “You mean I’m making pancakes. Why?” Hashirama got up and stated simply “’Cause I said so.” “Obviously. Spoiled brat.” “Yeah. Who’s fault is it that I’m such a spoiled brat? You spoiled me so it’s not like you can complain.” “I don’t even know why I insist putting up with you.” “Must be my pretty face.” “Yeah. That and your pretty ass.”

Madara leered getting up and headed to the kitchen, completely disregarding him, Tobirama was staring at them delighted and Hashirama repeated petulantly “Pancakes! And sweet breakfast, Madara! Did you hear me?” before following him inside to help with the preparations. After what his big brother had told him, Hashirama needed some distraction and baking seemed like a good thing to focus on since he could pamper his nephews and his big brother, even though they deserved so much more than some extravagant breakfast from his point of view.

-

The kitchen was suddenly filled with people: the kids were running back and forth from the back porch to the kitchen setting the table and carrying everything they would need, Madara and him were manning the stove, Tobirama was filling jugs with coffee, juices, milk and other drinks near the fridge, his parents were chopping some fresh fruits and Saru was fixing the trays for an easier carrying.

The kids were so excited about the oncoming day that would be spent in the pool and were practically vibrating at the mere sight of this special breakfast and Hashirama couldn’t be more glad: that was why he had removed Madara’s sweatshirt, redid the bun on top of his head and, by Madara’s side, was piling pancake after pancake in a plate. Hashirama wanted to give his nephews a special morning, an happy one.

When finally everything was done, Hashirama found himself sat between his brothers right in front of Madara, with their ankles intertwined under the table, and a cup of coffee in his hands; everyone was munching contently on their breakfast and the kids had a sample of every single thing in their plates.

Madara gave him a plate filled with chopped fruits and a small tower of pancakes and Hashirama stared intently at it before sighing “We have to work out after this.” Madara raised one eyebrow and replied calmly “You can take this once in a while.” Hashirama leered back and mouthed “There’s plenty I can take once in a while.” Madara nearly choked on the coffee he was sipping and Hashirama laughed delighted before munching on his fruits.

“ _Oddio vi prego! Sto mangiando!_ ” (Oh my god, please! I’m trying to eat!) Saru groaned with his mouth staffed full and Tobirama replayed swiftly “ _Non si parla con la bocca piena, ci sono dei bambini che prendono il cattivo esempio da te._ ” (It’s not polite to speak with your mouth full, there are kids who could pick up your bad example.) His baby brother swallowed and asked shocked “ _Da me?! Ma hai sentito che ha detto lui?_ ” (My bad example?! Have you heard what he said?) Hashirama simply raised an eyebrow and stated smugly “ _Beh meno male che non capiscono la mia lingua, no?_ ” (I’m lucky they don’t understand my language then, am I not?)

Saru groaned exasperated and Tobirama simply focused on cleaning with a damp tissue his older son’s chocolate-stacked face while the younger climbed in Madara’s lap leaving chocolaty prints on the table cloth, Madara’s t-shirt and his neck. Hashirama watched him soak a tissue in some water and clean the kid’s face and hands before adjusting him in his lap and bringing the plate near so that the kid could eat his breakfast while leaning against his chest.

-

Another week. Hashirama had to endure for another week and then they would go Home. He could do that. The situation was not so dramatic: he stayed home with all his family wasting away the days laying near the pool, reading or playing with the kids, sometimes he took lazy strolls with his brothers or parents or alone with Madara, a blessing, they had even been able to go to the gym a couple of times and generally, if he didn’t thought about his mother, Hashirama could even see the faint hope of surviving the last six days with his family without murdering someone or drowning himself in the pool.

Hashirama breathed deeply and started the blender. He could do this.

“ _Che roba è?_ ” (What are you doing?) Saru had entered the kitchen, probably attracted by the noise, and Hashirama didn’t turn to look at him but stare at the swirling liquid inside the blender while answering “ _Una specie di frullato con banana e lamponi. Ne sto facendo abbastanza per tutti. Prendi dei bicchieri._ ” “ _È alcolico?_ ” (“A banana and raspberries flavored smoothie. There’s enough for everyone. Grab some glasses.” “Is it alcoholic?”)

Hashirama raised one eyebrow and said carefully “ _In generale no ma se vuoi può diventarlo. Anche se non credo sia il caso, Saru._ ” (Normally not but if you want we could spike it. But I don’t think it’s appropriate, Saru.)

After the literal bomb his big brother had dropped the week before, Hashirama had focused on the other members of his family and had noticed that his baby brother had the tendency to drink a little too much; Hashirama hoped it was just a phase and caused by the vacation and not the norm. His brother asked in a low whisper “ _Tu sai che non bevo così tanto vero?_ ” (You know I don’t drink that much, right?)

“ _Non lo so, Saru._ (I don’t know, Saru.) What I know is that I’ve been here for almost two weeks and I’ve been seeing you drink more than is acceptable. I’m worried ‘cause it’s not healthy and you know that. I’ve no problem in telling this to our brother. Maybe I can’t physically keep one eye on you but Rama can and I won’t hesitate on telling him.” “He already knows.” Hashirama stared at him for a moment before asking “What.” “Rama knows. He’s helping me. It has started when all that shit with Mito blown up in his face ‘cause I wasn’t able to help him properly and I felt like shit and more or less everything has gone to shit so… Yeah. He knows and we’re all trying to put our shit together.” “Why the fuck no one ever tells me anything?” “Hashi… You live in another continent.” “What the fuck, Saru! What does that even mean? I talk to you! I talk to you both! I tell you everything that fucking happens in my fucking life on a daily basis! Fuck! Don’t I deserve trust? What have I ever done for being so unworthy?”

Hashirama breathed deeply and shut his eyes “What’s going on here?” Madara and Tobirama had walked into the kitchen, alerted by the loud shouts that the blender couldn’t mask; Hashirama wiped away a stray tear and walked away shutting the door behind him loudly. Over his shoulder he barely heard Madara say to his brothers “Let him go.”

-

“Babe.” Hashirama turned to acknowledge him and Madara sighed sitting by his side on the bench. “Come here.” It was Hashirama’s turn to sigh but he let Madara rest his arm around his shoulders; Madara’s long and free hair tickled his back, neck and cheek when he brought their forehead together and rubbed his nose against his. Hashirama whispered “This has been a mistake. We shouldn’t have come.” “You don’t really think so. It’s just that now you’re hurting. And pissed.” Hashirama snorted but didn’t answer and simply enjoyed that moment with Madara trying to relax a little bit.

“What now?” Hashirama rested his head on Madara’s shoulder pressing his nose against his neck and feeling Madara’s lips against his hair. Madara was silent for a while before saying “We can stay here for a bit, then we can go back and you can talk to your brothers. They were a bit upset when I left.” Hashirama sighed and asked “Why didn’t they tell me?” Madara hummed deep in his chest and rested his cheek against his hair before answering “You’re a bit of an absolutist when it comes to people: if you like them you would do everything you can for them but if you don’t, let’s just say they wouldn’t survive. Sometimes it’s terrifying. Now, what would you have done if they had told you?”

Hashirama straightened his head and stared at Madara, who was looking at him with a knowing, determined and understanding gaze, then he sighed knowing the consequences the situation his brothers were living would have had on him. Hashirama sighed again and let his head fall against Madara’s shoulder again before muttering “Am I that bad with people?” “You’re not bad. You will always be by the side of the people you love, protecting them and that’s wonderful. I will never want to be on your bad list, though.”

They stayed there for a while basking in each other’s presence until Madara asked “Do you want to know something?” Hashirama leaned back a little and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to keep going “Every time you’re upset you run away and I have to come and pick you up. And that’s ok. But the thing is that you always end up in a park, my little nature lover.” Hashirama shook his head smiling slightly and asked “And why do you always come to pick me up?” Madara raised his eyebrow and leered back “Ah, must be that pretty ass you keep dragging around.” Hashirama nodded seriously, glad for their usual banter, and replayed “Oh, yeah. That and my pretty face.” “Yeah. But your ass mostly.”

They both laughed and Hashirama rested his head on Madara’s shoulder once more while he kissed the top of his head gently and circled his shoulders with his arm bringing him closer despite the weather. They stayed there, enjoying the warmth air of the afternoon silently, and just when Hashirama was sure there wouldn’t be more surprises a voice disrupted his dream.

“ _Hashirama? Sei tu? Sei lesbica adesso?_ ” (Hashirama? Is that you? Are you a lesbian now?)

Hashirama quickly turned around to face the voice only to come face to face with his ex, one of the reasons why he had moved to the other half of the world. Hashirama hadn’t talked to his ex in more than seven years. What did you say to a person you hadn’t seen in seven years, a person you didn’t want to talk to, a person whose mere sight disgust you, a person who asked you something so personal with barely contained disgust and incredulity in his voice, a person who didn’t even know you, had never known you? Hashirama did nothing, he simply stared horrified.

His ex asked “ _Tu sei qui? Sono anni che non ti vedo!_ ” (You’re here? It’s been years since I saw you!) Hashirama shook out of his thoughts barely in time to dodge an hand dangerously close to his shoulder, a hand that clearly didn’t belong to Madara, then sprang out of the bench and took a step back saying “ _Avrei preferito continuare a non vederti._ ” “ _Wow. Sei sempre più acida. Complimenti, Hashirama, un comportamento maturo come sempre._ ” (“I would have liked it if I’ve never saw you ever again.” “Wow. You’ve always been such a sour girl. Congratulation, Hashirama, a very mature behavior.”)

Hashirama crocked his head to one side and replied emotionless “ _Grazie. L’ho migliorato nel tempo che non ho trascorso qui._ ” “ _Wow, davvero. Comunque una spiegazione avresti anche potuto darla prima di sparire, no?_ ” “ _Sinceramente non vedo perché avrei dovuto._ ” (“Thank you. I perfected it during the time I didn’t spent here.” “Wow. Really wow. At least you should have explained something before disappearing, no?” “I fail to see why I should have.”)

He turned to Madara, who hadn’t moved at all, and nodded towards the park’s exit saying “C’mon.” His ex stretched out his hand once more to grab his arm saying “ _Aspetta. Sul serio? Neanche due parole?_ ” (Wait. Seriously? You have nothing to say?) Hashirama took another step back and said lowly and dangerously “ _Prova a toccarmi ancora una volta e non avrai più la mano neanche per farti le seghe._ ” (Try to touch me once more and you will no longer have a hand to jerk off with.) Seeing his upset expression Hashirama added “ _Io non ho niente da dirti. Addio._ ” (I’ve nothing to say you. Goodbye.)

Hashirama then grabbed Madara’s hand and walked away following the paved pathways and dragging his boyfriend along; when they exited the park Hashirama let Madara lead the way and bring him wherever he wanted. Hashirama didn’t care, he just wanted to put as much distance as possible between them, smoke a cigarette, or maybe three, and then sleep.

-

Hashirama woke up to blinding sunlight and an empty bed; he shot upright and looked around slightly panicked and still mostly asleep. The soft sound of scampering small feet against the wood floor alerted him that his nephews were approaching so he flopped down against the cooling sheets closing his eyes; the bed dipped and then two small bodies pressed against his side and on his chest.

Hashirama grunted and hugged both of them, one laying with his head in the crock of his neck, and sucking slowly on his thumb, the other curled by his side, his head pillowed on his shoulder, and breathed deeply enjoying the peaceful moment.

The bed dipped again some time later and Madara snuggled beside them lying comfortably on his side, his head supported by his hand, so that his nephew was curled between them; Hashirama sighed relaxed and squinted open one eye to stare at his boyfriend. Madara had his nose pressed against his older nephew’s soft and mussed hair and had tossed one arm on Hashirama’s belly to bring him closer.

Hashirama started rubbing circles on his younger nephew’s back while landing a soft kiss on the top of his head; the boy sighed contently and kept sucking on his own thumb. “What time is it?” Hashirama’s voice was still rough from sleep and his question ended with a wide yawn “Well past 11 am. You were particularly tired.” Hashirama hummed and glanced down at his nephews before asking “What do you want to do today?” Madara’s answer was cut by the older boy’s voice “ _Zio?_ ” (Uncle?) Hashirama hummed in acknowledgement glancing down at the boy then simply waited; the boy looked at him with big round eyes, rolled on his belly and tugged Madara’s sleeve until Madara shifted closer and rested his head beside Hashirama’s.

Hashirama raised his head so that Madara could shift some more and then he rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, still staring at the boy now laying half on top of them both and watching intently. “What is it?” Madara asked in his low voice and Hashirama translated for his nephew calmly.

“ _Voi siete due maschi, giusto?_ ” (You’re two guys, right?) Hashirama hummed and the boy asked “ _Ma state insieme come… come mamma e papà?_ ” (Are you together like… like mom and dad?) His voice trailed off a bit uncertain at the end and Hashirama frowned. “ _Come il nonno e la nonna, direi, perché tesoro?_ ” (Like grandpa and grandma, I would say, why honey?) His nephew scrunched up his small nose and asked “ _Come due nonni maschi?_ ” (Like two grandpas?)

Madara chuckled quietly and Hashirama nodded before saying “ _Si, ti sembra strano?_ ” “ _Ma vi amate come loro?_ ” (“Yeah, does this seem strange to you?” “But do you love each other like them?”) Hashirama smiled and nodded again and his nephew asked lowly, his face red “ _E vi baciate come loro anche?_ ” (And do you kiss like them, too?) Hashirama grinned and asked “ _Vuoi vedere?_ ” (Would you like to see?) The boy nodded before covering his face with his hands; Hashirama waited until he peeked between his fingers before turning his head and kissing Madara lightly on the lips.

Madara smiled down at him and asked “ _Ti sembra strano?_ ” (Does it seem strange?) The boy shook his head and Madara asked again “ _È come quando il nonno e la nonna si baciano, giusto?_ ” (It’s just like when grandpa and grandma kiss, right?) The boy focused on Madara’s tattoos, tracing the contour of something near Madara’s elbow, and stated “ _È figo. Nessuno ha due zii come siete voi a scuola._ ” (It’s cool. Nobody has two uncles like you at school.) Madara turned his arm and his nephew kept tracing the contour of the deep blue wave around his forearm; he glanced up and beamed at them before stating “ _Mi piace avere due zii come voi. Siete forti._ ” (I like having two uncles like you. You’re cool.) Hashirama grinned and Madara ruffled his hair laughing quietly before letting him jump down the bed and disappear down the stairs.

Madara rolled on his side, propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at him before caressing lightly the head of the baby almost asleep across his chest; Hashirama smiled at him and Madara dipped his head for a chaste kiss. “C’mon, there’s coffee downstairs.” Hashirama hummed happily and kissed him again before getting up cradling his nephew to his chest.

-

“What do you think about going to a nightclub tonight?” Madara grunted from his position near the pool; he was laying on his back with one foot dangling in the water and reading one of his detective stories. Hashirama was floating on a bright pink flamingo inflatable, a gift from Saru to their nephews, the shades on and sucking greedily on a lemon popsicle. Madara had already commented poorly on his chosen treat, much to his brothers’ amusement and horror.

Hashirama kicked his foot and splashed Madara to let him know he was waiting for a proper answer; Madara turned his head and glared from behind his shades and Hashirama gave him the popsicle smiling innocently. Madara sucked on it some and Hashirama was ready for an inappropriate comment when he stated “We won’t be coming here tonight.” Hashirama raised one eyebrow, confused, and Madara asked “Do I really need to explain why?” before smirking; Hashirama grinned back, jumped down the flamingo splashing water all around and when he emerged stated smiling “It’s settled then!”

-

Hashirama tossed his braid over his shoulder and felt it swing back and forth brushing his lower back just above his extremely low and fitting jeans and the waist of his boxer; he grinned at his reflection in the mirror before putting on a red tank top with huge openings on the sides and stashes on the back showing off his tanned skin. Hashirama turned then and studied how the denim hugged his ass with a knowing smirk.

Madara huffed while putting on a black fitted t-shirt and Hashirama rolled his eyes before fetching the hairbrush and an tie; when Madara emerged from the fabric Hashirama simply tossed him the brush and waited studying his reflection from different angles.

Madara pressed against his back and rested his hands on his hips before nosing his shaved hair and nipping lightly at his ear; Hashirama hummed lowly to cover up his shiver and pressed against Madara’s crotch and chest. Madara thrusted slowly and pressed small kisses down his neck and exposed shoulder; Hashirama turned around and let his hands travel from Madara’s forearms to his shoulder and then down his chest, palming his nipples and then his abs. Madara nipped at his lips, biting lightly the lower one, and whispered “We have audience.”

Hashirama came abruptly down to reality; he sighed dejectedly and rested his forehead against Madara’s shoulder; Madara kissed his temple and settled his hands on the small of his back hugging him quickly before releasing him and grabbing the brush once more. Hashirama pouted but started looking for his shoes feeling at the back of his neck the focused eyes of his nephews.

He sat on the edge of the bed and put on his shoes then Madara sat by his side and huffed giving him his back “You know how I like it.” Hashirama shook his head and rolled his eyes but started combing his fingers through Madara’s tick and wild hair; he styled the strands in a high ponytail leaving out Madara’s uneven bangs to frame his face, one eye always looking out for his nephews who were creeping inside the room slowly. “All done. Check it in the mirror.” Hashirama enjoyed the way Madara’s black denim hugged his legs while he checked his hairstyle before snatching a photo stealthily, all the while grinning to himself. 

When he got up one of his nephews’ whined “ _Vogliamo venire con voi!_ ” (We want to come with you!) Hashirama ushered them towards their bedroom saying “ _Ah, siete troppo piccoli per venire con noi. Magari quando sarete più grandi. Ora a letto._ ” (Ah, you’re too young to come with us. Perhaps when you’re older. It’s bedtime, now.)

They reluctantly climbed in their beds and Hashirama petted their heads before saying softly “Goodnight, boys.” They answered already sleepily and only when Tobirama came into the room and kissed them goodnight they settled peacefully. Hashirama headed for the front door after having said his goodbyes then joined Madara, who was sitting in the front passenger seat of Saru’s car waiting for him. Hashirama started the engine and asked while pulling off “Have you found a gay club?” Madara showed him a map on the phone and Hashirama started to drive already feeling the excitement for the night waiting ahead built up.

-

The club was crowded with sweaty bodies jumping and rubbing against each other, the music was loud and the bass thrummed along Hashirama’s heartbeat; pink, blue, green and red lights flashed on the dancing crowd and the walls and a smoke machine regularly released thick fog on the stage where sweaty dancers were performing.

Hashirama followed Madara to the bar where a girl with a lot of facial piercings was pouring drinks after drinks in plastic glasses; Hashirama had to yell to be heard over the music but in the end he and Madara were holding onto their cool drinks. Hashirama led them to a less crowded corner and started dancing sipping his drink and moving in front of Madara. Madara smirked and put an hand on his hip to drag him closer before starting to dance; he grinned and sucked from the straw of his drink teasingly in retaliation.

Hashirama swung his hips following the rhythm, Madara following his movements, and let the music guide him. He stopped thinking and just enjoyed the pressure of Madara’s body against his own, how they rubbed against each other, fitting like two perfect halves. Hashirama turned, pressing his back against Madara’s chest, and closed his eyes; he tossed his head back giving his boyfriend ample room to nose his neck and chuckled softly to himself, high on his happiness.

-

They left the nightclub when the sky was turning a lighter shade of purple, holding hands and snickering to each other, still high on some kind of exciting feeling. Hashirama leaned against a wall and Madara caged him before kissing along his neck, jaw and finally his lips. Hashirama licked Madara’s lips with just the tip of his tongue before biting lightly the upper one and relished in the throaty sound Madara made. He pressed Madara against his body and rubbed against the thigh he had placed between his legs while he kissed his neck and shoulder. Madara run his tongue along his cheek and then his ear and Hashirama moaned quietly when he breathed hotly “Hotel. Now.”

They run the few blocks to the hotel they had booked eager to resume their activity, halting a couple of times to kiss softly and excited like teenagers. They tumbled into the hall and Hashirama run to the elevator dragging Madara along and grinning to himself.

They reached their floor and Madara patted his pockets looking for their room’s key in front of the door while Hashirama pressed against his back and left open mouthed kisses along his neck and ear. Madara groaned when Hashirama run his tongue along the back of his neck pressing his tongue piercing against each and every bones; he smirked victoriously against that pale skin before being dragged inside their room.

Madara didn’t leave him time to breathe or think but simply pushed him against the nearest wall and shoved his tongue inside his mouth raveningly, sucking and pulling his piercing greedily just like both liked. Hashirama moaned loudly then before pushing back with his tongue while pulling him closer by the hips. Madara run his hands along his sides before reaching his ass and kneading it releasing throaty sounds all the while.

Hashirama kicked off his shoes when Madara attacked his neck and sucked hard before circling his hips with one leg. Madara rubbed against him twice before taking his braid and pulling and Hashirama could only show him more of his neck and breathe loudly through his parted lips; Madara’s other hand was gripping the thigh around his hips and moving along the muscle and Hashirama groaned when he reached his ass and squeezed.

He canted his hips against Madara’s while palming his arms and pecs and Madara growled against his ear before biting it when he scratched his back making him shiver in delight and excitement. Hashirama turned his head again and pressed his lips against Madara’s already swollen ones before bringing his other leg up around his hips. Madara’s hands found their place at the back of his thighs and he hold him up against the wall, pressed chest to chest and still kissing wildly.

“Madara.” Hashirama sighed against his lips when the other thrusted harder against him and Madara let go of him before removing both of their shirts and dragging his tongue along his abs leaving a trail of saliva on his already sweaty skin. Madara kneeled in front of him and place one of Hashirama’s feet on his thigh before biting hard the inside of his leg through the fabric of his jeans. Hashirama cried loud and pushed his hips forward but the hand on his belly stopped him and he sighed frustrated.

Madara bit all along his leg, kneading his muscle and squeezing his ass and Hashirama sighed and moaned and tried to push his hips forward. Finally, Madara unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zip gazing up at him with lust filled eyes and labored breaths.

Hashirama lightly banged his head against the wall squeezing his eyes shut when Madara palmed him over his boxer. He whimpered when Madara leaned back to remove his jeans and underwear only to moan once more when he started running his tongue on the inside of his leg all the way up.

“Fuck. You’re so wet.” Madara moaned right against his skin teasing with the tip of his fingers his opening. Hashirama shivered, feeling his hole clamping around nothing, and looked down at the other man, kneeled between his legs, his eyes blown wide and darker than ever, lips red and swollen and pressed against his skin and greedy hands holding him.

Madara shoved two fingers inside of him and lapped at his clit and Hashirama moaned closing his eyes. Madara sucked and licked while pushing his fingers as deep as he could and Hashirama hold onto his shoulders moaning. He had to force his eyes open when Madara added another finger and sucked harder but the sight of him fiddling with his other hand with the zipper of his jeans to free his cock had Hashirama groaning appreciatively. Hashirama placed his foot against Madara’s crotch and he groaned against his clit sending shivers along his back.

Hashirama grabbed Madara’s hair to hold him still and pushed his hips forward while Madara rubbed against his leg, always thrusting his fingers inside of him. He whimpered when Madara removed them only to cry out in pleasure when he shoved his tongue inside instead and tighter his hold on his hair and pushed forwards with more greed. Madara’s hands traveled to his back to squeeze and part his cheeks, toying with his ass and Hashirama rested his head against the wall once more, panting.

His legs were shaking and Madara pressed one hand against his hip, pushing him more firmly against the wall, while thrusting his fingers inside of him once more. Hashirama could feel them stretching his already opened hole while Madara’s mouth closed again around his clit. Madara gave a particularly deep thrust coupled with a hard suck and Hashirama came screaming, his orgasm ripped off of him unexpectedly. He shook and pressed Madara’s face harder against him while he kept sucking until Hashirama whimpered.

Madara leaned back and looked up at him, eyes still lustful and lips and chin glistering with saliva and his fluids. Both were panting but the sight of Madara on his knees, his legs parted and his still covered cock in hand had Hashirama shivering with want. Madara’s tattoos were on display, running from his wrists all the way up to his shoulders and pecs and contrasting beautifully against his pale completion, and Hashirama licked his dry lips appreciatively.

Before Madara could rise from his position Hashirama kneeled between his legs and shoved his tongue inside his mouth tasting his own cum and holding his neck. Madara moaned when he pressed his belly against his cock and grabbed his ass to bodily push against him. Hashirama latched onto his neck first, leaving a red mark there, before traveling towards his shoulder. Madara cried when he bit hard this skin and thrusted his cock harder against his belly when he pressed against the same spot with his piercing.

Madara run his hands from his ass down along his thighs before picking him up, standing and walking to the bed. Hashirama clung to his shoulders and sucked on his ear while Madara lowered him on the bed and pinned him down pressing over his body with most of his weight.

They kissed deeply holding onto each other’s hair and rubbing against each other; Hashirama let his head fall on the mattress to catch his breath when the other man leaned back to finally remove his jeans. Madara started placing kisses from his belly all the way up his torso, nipping at his nipples and faint scars and biting along his neck and shoulder. Hashirama moaned and arched his back before switching their positions; he looked down at Madara while straddling his hips pushing against his cock and making him groan.

Hashirama bent and licked a long line from Madara’s belly button all the way up to his chin before biting lightly his jaw; Madara moaned and pushed his hips upward demandingly. Hashirama bit a little bit harder and started moving against Madara teasingly, his hands wandering on his skin and pinching Madara’s nipples.

They rutted against each other, Hashirama leaving trails of saliva on Madara’s sweaty skin, panting heavily. Madara grabbed his ass and pushed groaning “Fuck, Hashi!” and Hashirama simply moaned against his shoulder before finding himself once more under him. They both patted the bed looking for a condom and Hashirama laughed exhilarated and whispered “Fuck. I love you so much.”

Madara rolled the condom on his cock and pumped it a couple of time looking down at him before lowering over him, pressing their foreheads together and replaying against his lips “I want to fucking marry you, Hashirama.” Hashirama gasped both for his declaration and for Madara finally pressing inside of him. He moaned when Madara kissed his chest bone and started thrusting hard; he looped his legs around his waist and grabbed his hair to smash their lips together.

Madara moaned into the kiss and sent shivers running along his entire frame and Hashirama pushed upward with his hips, meeting his thrusts. Madara leaned back on his knees, grabbed his thighs just above the knees and spread his legs wider; he simply stared at him for a moment before starting thrusting quickly inside of him. Hashirama closed his eyes and loosed himself in the feeling of Madara entering him always a little deeper than before, opening him more with each thrust and filling him.

Madara pushed his legs up towards his shoulders bending him and pinning him down with his weight and Hashirama cried louder when Madara bottomed out filling him completely. He didn’t give him time to catch his breath but set a punishing pace and Hashirama could do nothing but gasp with every deep thrusts. Madara leaned down for a kiss but they only managed to pant heavily against each other’s mouths resting their foreheads together.

Hashirama whined when Madara slowed down and outright whimpered when he stopped and withdraw completely out of him. Madara flopped him on his hands and knees holding him up by the hips and Hashirama lowered his head on the mattress and pushed back hoping Madara would resume soon. Madara licked a long stripe from his lower back all the way up along his back before reaching his ears and pressing against his back and Hashirama arched his back whining.

Madara pushed inside of him once more and panted against the back of his neck while Hashirama clenched the sheets in his fists. He groaned at the feeling of Madara’s tongue pressing against his back, his hands trailing over his body and then clutching his hips, his hip bones pressing against his ass repeatedly, their sweaty bodies meeting with raw sounds muffled by their loud breaths and the thrumming beats of their hearts. Madara played with his ass, spreading his cheeks and pressing his thumb against his asshole and Hashirama moaned when he pressed inside slightly. He could feel his muscles clumping around both the cock and the finger and felt Madara tremble and then groan. He pressed against his back once more and Hashirama turned his head so they could kiss, wetly and sloppy.

“I want to see you come.” Madara panted against his ear and Hashirama moaned and pushed back against him more firmly. Madara stopped once more only to lay down beside him and Hashirama didn’t hesitate in climbing on his lap and sinking down on his cock, sheeting it completely inside of him. Madara moaned and thrusted upward holding onto the back of his thighs. Hashirama tossed his head backward letting Madara guide him in his movements and focusing only on the feeling of his cock inside of him, pushing against his inner walls.

Madara grunted and pulled him down by his braid to rest their forehead together; they panted into each other’s mouths, the pace of their thrusts faltering slightly. Madara rubbed his thumb against his clit and Hashirama made a strangled sound when he came, squeezing Madara’s cock inside of him and shaking and bringing Madara along over the edge.

Hashirama went limp in Madara’s arms, his head on his shoulder and nose buried in his dark hair, and only distantly felt him remove the condom and caress his back with long and lazy strokes. Hashirama breathed calmly, eyes closed and the sound of Madara’s heartbeat in his ears until he fell asleep still laying on his chest.

-

Hashirama woke up to Madara grunting against his shoulder so he pressed his face more deeply against the mattress making a small disgruntled and unhappy noise. He felt Madara grumble incoherently and then roll away from him and turned his head, squinting open one eye, only to be met by Madara’s back and messy hair. Hashirama pressed his face against the sheet once more before forcing himself up on his elbows and looking around sleepily and confused. The room was dark for the curtains were pulled closed but the small digital clock on the nightstand table read 13:17 and Hashirama grumbled under his breath both for he was feeling gross and sweaty and needed to pee and for his empty and complaining stomach.

He rolled out of bed and wobbled toward the bathroom, tripping only once on one of his own shoes on his way back to the bed before collapsing by Madara’s side and pressing his face against his shoulder blades. Madara grunted displeased and Hashirama hummed before asking still groggily “Hungry. Whaddo you want?” Hashirama felt him groan in frustration before rolling onto his side and facing him with a grumpy face. Hashirama nosed against his face and Madara yawned against his cheek before mumbling “G’morning.”

They basked in each other’s presence in silence for a while until both their stomachs grumbled loudly. Hashirama laughed when Madara pressed his face against his belly muttering to himself and stretched out his hand to grab the phone on the nightstand and order some food. Madara dragged him out of bed and in the bathroom when he was done talking and Hashirama laughed against his lips when Madara attempted to kiss him while entering the shower.

They kissed lazy and sloppy pressed chest to chest in the shower, warm water running along their bodies, and enjoying their morning, caring about nothing but the feeling of Home.

-

Hashirama squeezed both his nephews in a tight hug and promised smiling “ _Ci sentiamo via Skype la prossima settimana ok? Vi voglio bene._ ” (I’ll see you on Skype next week, ok? I love you both.) They nodded and released him and Hashirama stood to hug his brothers, who kissed him and wished him a safe journey. He lastly turned to his parents, who were still talking to Madara, and kissed both before grabbing his suitcases and heading for the check-in area. They stopped once more to wave at his family from behind the glass wall and only when Madara nudged him saying “C’mon. We’re going to be late.” did Hashirama finally turn and walk toward their gate.

They finally settled in their seat and Hashirama almost deflated against Madara’s shoulder, strangely tired and sleepy. Madara circled his shoulders with his arm and dropped a soft kiss on top of his head before whispering almost to himself “I’ll marry you for sure.” Hashirama smiled sleepily, eyes already closed, and sighed “I’ll say yes.” before snuggling closer and relaxing completely.

They were finally going Home but in reality Hashirama already was.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I’m my own beta so point out any mistake!  
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
